


found a calling sweet as a lover

by WhiteLadyoftheRing



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteLadyoftheRing/pseuds/WhiteLadyoftheRing
Summary: It was hardly the first time either of them had forgotten the date, or overlooked an item on the calendar. -- or that time Peggy and Daniel forgot Valentine's Day





	found a calling sweet as a lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



> Title taken from the song "Flyweight Love" by Vienna Teng (which, if I could, I would take the entirety of the lyrics to describe this period in these three's relationship)

“Bollocks.”

Really, Peggy had an excuse for this gross oversight. They both did - her and Daniel; meetings, paperwork, and a handful of small fires to put out. The SHIELD team was still hardly more than a skeleton crew, while they had the work of at least three government agencies heaped onto them at once. It was hardly the first time either of them had forgotten the date, or overlooked an item on the calendar. (Two months back, the lot of them had forgotten to drag the rubbish to the curb for three weeks in a row; a veritable disaster.) But this? This would haunt her.

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you too, Marge,” said Jack. He looked even more handsome than usual in a crisp, well-fitted suit, holding out two tumblers of whiskey for her and Daniel to take. He stood just inside the front door of the former farmhouse that they shared in the middle of suburban New Jersey. Behind him, the dining room was lit with candles, food waiting on the table. “Well, happy two hours _after_ Valentine’s Day technically.”

Peggy winced.

Beside her, Daniel groaned, “We had a date.”

“I just figured you two were keeping with tradition. It’s not like we’ve ever managed to spend a holiday at home together.” Two years ago Peggy would have taken the slight disdain seriously, and she would have been right. But now? There was amusement in Jack’s eyes; fondness. “Figured you’d both be stumbling home at about this time. I only warmed the food up about ten minutes ago.”

“You cooked?” Daniel asked skeptically.

“Oh god no. It’s just our usual from Bellini’s. I picked it up on my way home from work. You know, at a sensible hour.”

Peggy really did feel terrible about forgetting Valentine’s Day. They’d made quite the fuss about actually having the opportunity to spend a special occasion together - the three of them, home, no hospitals, no missions, no work - and she and Daniel had gone and mucked it up, and for what? Making a modest dent in the mountain of paperwork on her desk?

At the very least, Jack seemed more entertained than anything else. “Come on inside,” he said. “Food’s getting cold, and I’m starving.”

When they’d first met, Peggy would never have pegged Jack as a hopeless romantic, but these past years together had certainly shown her a different side of him. As they stepped inside, she saw that he had indeed put a considerable amount of work into making this evening special. Maybe the food was just their typical Friday night takeout, but there were candles on the table, soft jazz playing from the wireless, and an abundance of rose petals scattered on the floor. And upon further inspection, she noticed - as she slipped off her shoes and shrugged out of her coat - that there was a trail of them leading in the direction of the bedroom.

“High expectations for tonight, I see?”

Jack pressed the glass of whiskey into her palm, and then a kiss to her cheek. “Just because you two are incompetent at romance doesn’t mean I have to be. As it turns out, my mother raised a gentleman.”

“Oh really?” Daniel chimed in. “No expectations, then?”

He traded Daniel another glass of alcohol for a kiss. “Low expectations. She raised a gentleman, not an idiot.”

Peggy laughed at that, and took a long draw from her glass. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d really taken a moment to relax, or moreover, the last time the three of them had all been home at the same time and actually _awake_.

Daniel was clearly tired, leaning heavily on Jack and using the opportunity to flex his crutch hand. He’d been experiencing more pain in general lately, and it was the consensus among the three of them that he may be in need of a new prosthesis. Howard had volunteered to whip something up, but of course they’d all been too busy to actually go through with it.

Jack clearly noticed, and wrapped an arm firmly beneath his shoulders. “Why don’t we get you two dressed for bed?”

Daniel gave a token objection, though he handed his crutch over to Jack as they made their way toward the bedroom. “Really? When you’re all gussied up for a good time?”

“Really,” Jack said, taking a good part of Daniel’s weight as they maneuvered into the downstairs bedroom, Peggy at the rear. “You’ve been wearing those clothes for twenty hours straight, and I hate to say it but it shows.” He dumped Daniel onto the edge of the bed - which happened to also be covered in rose petals - where he proceeded to unfasten his trousers and begin removing his leg. “And besides,” Jack added, coming up behind Peggy as she shed the day’s jewelry and took the pins out of her hair. “I kinda like you both better with _less_ clothes on.”

“I _knew_ you had high expectations for tonight,” Peggy quipped. She lifted her hair up so Jack could undo the row of buttons at the back of her dress, a shiver racing down her spine as his breath ghosted against the back of her neck. In the vanity mirror, she saw Daniel watching them, a familiar smile on his face as he leaned his leg up against the nightstand before tugging on his pajama pants.

“Jack,” she said, thinking about the lengths he went to for tonight - it wasn’t as if he didn’t work _with_ them, after all - and feeling a little overwhelmed at such a sweeping gesture. After all, their relationship had always been more reactionary than anything else - reacting to the world almost ending, to Jack’s close brush with death, to coping with the hazards of their jobs in the only way they knew how - and to see any of them take the initiative toward something _positive_ was a swift reminder that in the end, they had chosen this. They had chosen each other. “Jack, this is really too much. I feel terrible that I went and forgot. That we both did.”

“This is us, Peg,” Jack insisted. “What fun would it be if we were like every other couple? Personally, I’m a fan of _Holiday Roulette._ ” And Peggy couldn’t help but agree with that statement. There was something about their lives - about their relationship - that just _fit_ . It wasn’t quite that ‘normal’ would be boring for them; it was that it just wouldn’t _work_.

And then Daniel was beside them, his arms around them both. The leg of his pajama pants was pinned to the waistband, and he was leaning on the two of them more than his crutch. In the mirror, they looked quite the sight - Jack in his suit, Daniel with his shirt off and Peggy standing in her undergarments.

And Peggy couldn’t imagine a better way to spend a holiday.


End file.
